Lymphocytes activated with IL2 both in vivo and in vitro are being used for the experimental treatment of human malignancies. The mechanism of action of this therapy is not clearly established, and it is not known whether those lymphokine activated killer cells (LAK) infused actually migrate and infiltrate tumors, or whether other effector cells mediate the observed tumor regression. In order to better understand the pathophysiology of LAK-IL2 treatment, tumor biopsy specimens are obtained before, during, and after conclusion of LAK-IL2 treatment. Specimens are studied with an immunohistochemical technique for a battery of tumor markers as well as markers capable of identifying T cells, B cells, histiocytes, NK cells, and other effector cells. These data are then correlated with conventional, clinical and pathologic data to determine whether the immunopathology observed can predict clinical response.